Diamond Umbra
Diamond Umbra is Eagle's and John's younger sister. Her weapon of choice is Cross Gun Quick Snipe (CGQS), dubbed the Chained Shot, that she received as gift from her brother Eagle. She is currently enrolled in Sanctum Academy in her first year. She is friends with Shade Luz, whom she sees as an older sister, and is the only female child of the Umbras. Appearance Diamond appears as a young teenage girl. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber. Similar to Eagle, Diamond wears a gauntlet on her right arm, in which carries the emblem of the Umbra family, and the names of her parents. Just like Blake, Diamond has cat ears n her Personality Although not much is known about Diamond, one can pretty much gather she is a complete opposite of that of her brothers, despite the fact she and John share similar characteristics. However, Diamond is much more kinder, and is seen as a child, and is amongst the most innocent characters in the Deadly Four series. Diamond is a kind, loving, and caring young girl, whose most important people in her life are her brothers, and have been since the death of her parents. She seems to have a stronger relationship with Eagle and John than with her friends, much to the fact she dislikes seeing them suffer or in pain. Despite the fact Diamond wants to be a huntress, many of her traits tend to contradict her, but it does not shake her of as it is what she desired. However, in certain situations, Diamond does show her serious side, of which is her most dangerous trait, where she becomes highly focused in completing her objective, and is also shown to be violent on rare occasions, unlike Eagle & John. She is also known for her sarcasm and is not afraid to speak her mind. On a side note, Diamond dislikes it when anyone calls her a childish, or baby, as seen from many professors in Sanctum, and from her friends. Diamond, just like her brothers, is a very direct individual, always going to the point at hand and never straying away from the subject. Also, just like her brothers, Diamond has a hidden personality, one of which clearly differs from personality, and it characterized as her true side. Being a Faunus has caused problems for Diamond throughout her life. Since she is a Faunus, Diamond is pretty much insulted, teased or joked upon because of her cat-like ears. Still, some respect is given towards her because of her Hybrid heritage. Although the Umbras receive respect and insults, Diamond and her brothers are the most feared of the Umbras, given their hidden nature. Abilities & Powers Due to her age, Diamond is not as skilled or as athletic as her two older brothers, however. Diamond's age and stature is what sets her off from her adversaries and is how she gets her advantages in battle. Even though she's only thirteen, Diamond received much of her training from her parents until their deaths. Her later training came from various friends of the family, who themselves were huntsmen/huntresses that worked as professors in other academies, such as Signal or Beacon. Her most gifted ability is her speed, and use of the Chained Shot, despite the fact she's an amateur. Her speed & agility is mostly what grants her the ability to dodge attacks that are consecutive, mostly in short ranged. She also seems to have some type of enhanced strength, as she was able to punch her older brother John across an entire room in their mansion, shortly before he went to Beacon. The limits of her strength is unknown, since she has only demonstrated it once. Diamond is also trained in martial arts, in which her level is averaged, as she is unable to fight numerous enemies at once (which is possibly contributed to her few years in training), but is still capable of fending of several other adversaries, in which is very different to her brothers, who can each fight alone. She is also shown to be quite adept in martial arts. Diamond also has averaged endurance, and has knowledge of dust based attacks. She has shown to have a great sense of awareness. However, unlike John and Eagle, who each have a high degree of control over their Aura, Diamond has a small amount of control over her Aura, since she is still practicing in how to properly use it. Trivia *Diamond shares the same name as one of her brother's friends, Diamond Tenebra. *Diamond is the youngest character to be introduced in the series, but currently has no major role. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female